The Game of Fate
by purrpickle
Summary: It's a girls only take two for Rachel's Train Wreck Extravaganza, and for some reason, somehow, she's starting to figure out that her feelings for Brittany aren't completely platonic. Add in drunken shenanigans from everyone attending, and it's certainly going to be an evening she'll never forget. Contains Brittberry, Quinncedes, and other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. I tried to keep this as a one-shot, but I couldn't as it got longer and longer, with varied parts, so it became an ongoing story. I'm just trying to keep each part posted semi-regularly. A lot of thanks for CorvusCorvidae for reading over everything and making sure it made sense!

* * *

Though it had been Brittany who crawled into her bed and wrapped herself around her, it was now more like Rachel was the one snuggled into her. Warm and surprisingly comfortable, resting in a bubble of made up of Brittany's arms and body, smelling like Rachel's shampoo and body wash, Rachel was almost falling asleep even despite her best intentions not to. There were still numerous activities she'd scheduled for her Train Wreck Extravaganza Take Two, and though she trusted her fellow glee girls enough to let back into her house, she didn't trust them enough to leave them unsupervised just yet - especially since they had just cracked open the beer Mercedes had brought.

"This is not okay," she attempted to say with conviction to wake herself up, only succeeding in yawning the last word.

"What?" Craning her head down to look at her, Brittany's warm blue eyes searched her face as extremely soft blonde hair tickled Rachel's neck.

Rachel groaned, finally achieving her goal of pushing her hand against both Brittany's thigh and her bed to get enough leverage to arrange herself into a sitting position. Aware of Brittany's arms falling away as she moved, the shifting of skin against skin making her shiver, Rachel gave the blonde a soft smile. "I'm falling asleep," she explained, grabbing the TV remote and clicking pause, "And you, you're not helping."

"Then fucking eat something or, here, Teens, throw her the most caffeinated thing we's got," Santana rolled her eyes, catching what she had said, "'Cuz god knows we's do _not _want the hellish snores that giant schnozz of yours _must _be capable of ruining our buzz."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Brittany laughed, sitting up behind Rachel, slipping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder, "We could have done something that would have definitely kept you up instead."

Her ears reddening, Rachel cleared her throat, accepting the Mountain Dew Throwback Tina handed her and popping it open. Normally, she wouldn't be caught dead drinking one of the incredibly sugared drinks, but this was a special circumstance. "You're very sweet," she tried to smooth over the innuendo in the girl still holding her's words, placing her free hand on a strong thigh to pat it, indicating she wanted to slide down to the floor, "But I assure you, I was, uhm, quite comfortable regardless. You could even say _too_ comfortable." She winced, taking another giant drink of the soda, eyes flickering from girl to girl in her bedroom, "Though – not how that sounds."

"Suuuuure," Mercedes rolled her eyes, smirking, Tina giggling next to her. Santana was giving her the mother of all _you're fooling __**no one **_raised eyebrows while Quinn shook her head as a smile flirted with the corners of her lips. Sugar, for her part, wasn't paying attention, rocking out to the music blaring from the giant headphones on her ears, splayed out on her back in the middle of Rachel's room; idly, Rachel wondered if anyone was going to stumble over her if they had to use the bathroom, but her thoughts were interrupted when Brittany slid around her, hopping off the bed in a smooth move as cold air immediately replaced her body heat.

"Ooh, _drinking_," Brittany sang, sinking into a cross-legged position next to Rachel's leg, "Anyone got any Twizzlers to use as straws?"

Quinn nodded. "Got ya covered, B. Here." Handing the package to Brittany, as well as a beer can, Quinn leaned back, settling into Mercedes' side again. Trying her best to ignore Brittany's shoulder against her leg, Rachel couldn't stop herself from studying the two girls. It wasn't any secret they'd been close since the end of sophomore year, but… _Really_? Could it be?

But Santana was talking again, having produced a pack of cards from somewhere. "Alright, bitches," she grinned, expertly shuffling the cards again and again, "Want to play what I like to call 'Auntie Tana's Game of Fate'?"

"Ooh!" Brittany sat up, clapping her hands, bouncing, "I love that game!"

Quinn sighed heavily. "_Fiiiiiiine_," she flapped her hand, taking a large gulp of her own beer, "But we got anything heavier? I'll need it."

"Oh, oh, I do!" Having slipped off her headphones at some point in the last few minutes, Sugar waved her hand in the air, rolling over to drag the giant bag she'd had the others bring up to Rachel's bedroom towards herself. She smirked smugly. "_Here_."

Leaning forward, watching as the younger girl unzipped the bag, Rachel's jaw dropped. Various gasps and excited squeals left the other girls' mouths, and before she knew it, Rachel was sliding down, dropping into the spot in between Brittany and Santana, back hard against the side of her bed. "Good thing I decided to wake up," she mumbled.

Practically salivating, Tina and Santana fell onto the bag, pulling glass bottle by glass bottle out after another. "Vodka! Oh, shit, this is the _good _stuff! And, whiskey! Oh my god, do you know how _expensive _this is? Oh, _fuck_, it gets even better! Sugar! You're, like, the booze fairy godmother!"

Sugar preened, a wide exultant grin spreading across her face. "So, like," the younger girl started, "I heard all about last year's total _bomb _and decided to raid Daddy's liquor locker."

"Locker?" Rachel tasted the word in her mouth as she accepted bottle after bottle getting handed to her before they piled up in the center of the circle the girls made up, "Not cabinet?"

Sugar rolled her eyes. "_Duh_. No. Locker. My Daddy can afford the best, and a _lot_ of it. And, like, before you say anything, _don't worry_. He won't notice. Scout's promise, or whatever."

Biting her lower lip, Rachel watched the alcohol multiply even further. Though she knew it should bother her on a moral level, if not another, she couldn't deny that what was also making her heart beat faster wasn't excitement.

Hot breath suddenly flowed across her ear, goosebumps appearing simultaneously. "You okay?" Brittany whispered.

Rachel's eyes fluttered closed. "Yes," she whispered back, turning her chin to meet the girl's clear blue gaze again, "Just a little overwhelmed."

A cool palm pressed into her forehead. "You sure?" Brittany leaned towards her, peering at her, "Because there's nothing, well, _wrong _with being scared of drinking. It's just a little embarrassing, I think."

Brittany still smelled like Rachel's shampoo and body wash, even with the hint of Twizzlers and beer. Rachel closed her eyes again, laughing softly. "I'm not _embarrassed_, Brittany," she gently circled the other girl's wrist, pulling her away from her forehead, "Just… Unsure we have enough mixture?"

Had… Why was Rachel just noticing how pretty Brittany was _now_? The cuddling _surely _couldn't have been enough to suddenly tilt everything in Rachel's head, and especially when she hadn't even started drinking alcohol yet! Opening her eyes, her gaze dipped, taking in Brittany's pout. What _was_ this?

"Mixture's are for _pussies_," Santana butted in again, slapping a short stack of cards down in front of Rachel's legs, slapping another similar stack in front of Brittany a second later. Continuing around the circle, finishing with herself, she sat up, throwing her hair back and squaring her shoulders. "Alright," she smirked, pulling one of the unopened bottles of whiskey towards herself, "Everyone, grab you's'self yer poison!"

"Can we look at our cards?" Mercedes asked, blinking owlishly after Quinn handed her a bottle of 99% apple schnapps.

Quinn shook her head. "No," she smiled, picking out a bottle of vodka, "Not yet. Trust me."

_Trust her. _Making a face, Rachel surveyed the large selection of alcohol still left after Tina grabbed a vodka for herself, Sugar pulling some sort of tequila for herself, and, shortly, it was only Brittany other than her left hemming and hawing. "…Kay," Brittany brightened, rolling some kind of hot cinnamon schnapps forward until it hit her shin, "This looks _perfect_!"

If Rachel was paying any more attention, she knew, she could make some sort of connection with what alcohol each girl had chosen, but at this point, she didn't care enough. No, instead, she was more concerned with figuring out what _she_ wanted to drink. She was used to wine, if anything, after all. Aside from her original Train Wreck and those hazy days when she was drinking during school hours, she wasn't adventurous in the least. "I…" Air hissed through her teeth.

"Oh my _god_," Santana groaned, "Just _pick _one, Berry! It's not like it'll _kill _you if you choose wrong!"

"How do you know?" Rachel sniffed imperiously, "Alcohol poisoning's a real problem with teenagers our age – "

"Because we're all here to prevent that from _happening_," Quinn snapped, looking thoroughly unamused. "Just – _pick_ one!"

"Yeah. _Duh_," Sugar echoed. On either side of her, Tina and Mercedes nodded, Santana's dark eyes burning into the side of her face as Brittany's body sighed against her.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel bit back her retort, finally throwing caution to the wind and grabbing the first thing that looked _slightly _intriguing – some sort of coffee liqueur? – and brought it into her lap. "Fine," she said through a strong smile, "Ready."

Brittany's hand squeezed her foot. "Yummy!" she grinned, "Awesome choice."

"Yeah?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah."

"And as _exciting _as this is," Santana was barging ahead again, "Do you _want _to know the rules or not?"

Rachel pulled her attention away from Brittany. A blush high on her cheeks, she nodded, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Fine," she smiled, "Hit me."


	2. Chapter 2

The rules were simple. Depending on what card, suit and number or face you revealed, the action or dare or truth was set forth. There were different ground rules for the four suits, the number or face filling in with the specific variable attached to each. Aces, however, were special, and Santana, an evil smirk on her face, declined to explain until an actual ace turned up.

Tina, having volunteered to go first, laid down the three of hearts. "Ooh, _nice_!" Santana leered, "Totes decent thing to start off on. Alright, Teeny." Swiping up Tina's bottle of vodka, Santana produced what looked to be the biggest shot glass known to man from somewhere, quickly filling it to the brim. "Here," she barely waited for Tina to take it from her, shooting Rachel a dirty look when she immediately protested – her carpet was _not _stain proof!, "Throw this back but keep it in your mouth for three seconds before swallowin'."

Tina stared at her. "What?"

"You heard her," Brittany butt in, shifting forward to lean on her palm, giant smile taking up her face.

"B-but it'll burn!"

Quinn snorted. "That's the point, _Cohen_. Well?"

"Three seconds?"

"Three _long _seconds. My count." Santana raised her finger, the slashed it down, "_Now_."

Eyes wide, Tina almost missed her mouth completely as she practically threw the shot between her lips. Rachel stared at her, her taste buds watering in commiseration. In quick succession, Tina's face went red, then white, then red again as her throat shuddered in pre-swallowing motion. It may have been only three seconds, but it was no secret that Tina had a sensitive pallet, so it was twice as painful looking, Santana almost drawing relish in her slow counting.

"_Three_."

Tina almost choked, she was swallowing so fast. "…Blah!" she gasped, shaking her head, "No… No fair."

"Them's the rules!" Santana grinned, Brittany joining her by nodding strongly, her whole body swaying with her effort and sliding against Rachel's side.

Rachel closed her eyes. This. No. Looking at her from the corner of her eye, Rachel managed a small smile when the blonde looked at her.

Brittany beamed, suddenly knocking her shoulder purposefully against Rachel's. "Isn't this fun?" she grinned, "Just wait till it's your turn!"

But, fortunately, it was Mercedes' turn next. Looking around the group, Mercedes rolled her eyes, finally smiling as she slapped her own card down. Queen of clubs. "Well?"

Quinn let out a sharp laugh, shaking her head. "Of course," she mused, fingers squeezing Mercedes' wrist.

"What?"

Leaning forward, Santana smirked. "Nice goin', Wheezy. Kay. This' what you're going to do. Seein' as we're all the singing' type," her eyes flickered towards Sugar, "For the most part, you's gonna pick someone."

"Don't I get some instruction as to why I'd like to pick someone?"

Santana's lips curled up. "Nope!" she grinned, "So pick someone."

Sighing heavily, Mercedes sat up. Giving her a small smile as her eyes moved past her, Rachel wasn't surprised when the self proclaimed diva ultimately paused on Quinn.

Santana didn't seem surprised either. "Okay," her smirk grew, "Up!"

"Up?"

"Yeah, up." Wagging her hand in the air, Santana waited until Mercedes had stood. "Okay, sweetie, you see the queen? It means you's gots to provide a _private show _for the one you's picked. Song, dance, whatever. But the clubs?" The girl sat back, looking supremely satisfied, "That means you've got to do so in as _sexual _manner as you can."

Mercedes' eyes widened. "What?" she snapped, shaking her head, raising a finger in the air, "Hell to the _no_!"

Looking quickly back and forth between Mercedes and Quinn, Rachel didn't even try to hide the intrigued expression on her face. "Wait, wait, 'Cedes," she interjected, flinging a hand out to get first Santana and then Quinn and Mercedes and then everyone else's attention, "Maybe you should ask how… _Public _this is supposed to be?"

Quinn's wide-eyed blush barely receded. "Yeah," she burst forth, rocking forward on her legs, finally giving up and wrapping a hand around Mercedes' lower leg so she had the balance to stay shifted forward, "I mean, _S_."

Throwing Rachel a sharp look, Santana threw her hands up. "Fine," she slowly allowed, "Yes, 'Cedes, go an' take your lady to the other room.

"But _only_," she quickly spat out, squashing Mercedes' embarrassed sigh of relief, "If you pick a referee to see it gets done. So, Arethra? Who's it gonna be?"

Not giving any thought, Mercedes jutted her pointer finger at Sugar. "C'mon," she sighed, rolling her eyes and studiously avoiding Quinn's eyes, "Let's get this over with."

Sugar snapped up, grinning broadly. "Alright! _Lesbians_!"

Interestingly, neither Mercedes nor Quinn sought to correct her.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, in which Santana did her six of hearts six seconds of burning mouthful of whiskey and Brittany did a rather impressive lap-dance for Tina when she showed the jack of spades, all three girls were back. Her mouth still locked shut, fingernails digging into her knees from when she had watched the spectacle of Brittany undulating above and against the Asian girl, Rachel had barely kept back her rigid sneer; instead, she'd managed a fey smile, waving off Santana's measuring, leering look. Joining the suggestive laugh when everyone had reappeared again, she managed to make it seem like she had been laughing the whole time, meeting Brittany's grin with her own when the blonde's fingers wrapped around her arm when she'd heavily sat back down next to her.

"Alright!" Tina practically shouted, nodding her head, a fluorescent blush on her cheeks after the lap-dance, "So? Quinn? Sugar? 'Cedes? Spill!"

Quinn's cheeks were equally as pink, a sparkling in her eyes obviously muted as her gaze kept on flickering back to Mercedes. "It was," she managed, huskily, a quick baring of her teeth at Sugar ordering her some modicum of privacy.

But of course Sugar ignored her. "_Hot_! I mean, I'm not into girls, but _dang_, girls! It was like I was in the middle of a Sapphic foreplay session!" Catching Quinn and Mercedes' growls, she rolled her eyes before straightening, shrugging and pushing her hair behind her shoulder, "What? Aspergers."

Santana smirked. "Well then. Q. Gots some secrets to share?" It was obvious by her eyebrows that she knew exactly what she was talking about. Rachel watched with interest.

Barely disguising the glance at Mercedes she made, Quinn cleared her throat before sitting up straight. "I'm guessing," she bulldozed over every innuendo in the room, "That it's _my _turn, if we want to fill up any hole in this circle?"

Brittany leaned in, smile clipping across Rachel's ear, "Look at how _embarrassed _she is!"

Shivering, Rachel darted her eyes at the blonde, a smile taking over her mouth before she could stop it. "I guess," she hedged, laughing softly when Brittany gave a low raspberry and knocked her shoulder against hers, making a face at her.

Not fully satisfied but allowing her friend to change the subject, Santana rolled her shoulders and hand in a 'go ahead' motion. "Whatever. _Coward_. Have fun, Q."

Hand reaching for her discarded card pile, Quinn glared at Santana. "I'm going to pretend I'm not suspicious of the cards you gave me," she sniffed, laying out the eight of diamonds a second later. "Wait, what? No, wait - !"

But Santana had already slapped her hand over the slight rise of Quinn's phone in her pocket. "Nuh-uh, Q-ey!" she grinned, wagging her finger at her, "You know what this means!"

"But. No. I. _Fine_." Slipping her phone from Santana, Quinn's thumb rolled around twice before stopping, her thumb hesitating over the enter key.

"_Wait_!" Rachel found herself blurting, "What's going on?"

"Yeah," Sugar chimed in, "What?"

Brittany laughed. "She has to," she beat Santana and Quinn to the explanation, "Prank call the eighth person in her phonebook."

Staring at her, both Rachel and Sugar, followed quickly by Tina and Mercedes, Santana indulgently a second later, laughed. Just, Rachel shook her head, who _knew _how embarrassing that could be?

"Speaker phone!" Santana crowed, followed closely by Brittany, then by the rest of the gang. Rolling her eyes but acquiescing, Quinn dropped her phone onto the ground after mashing her thumb into the select button.

Three ringing sounds happened before a computerized message started, "Thank you for calling Ebony. Please stand by for various extensions."

A loud noise left Rachel's mouth before she could stop it, her hand slapping over her chin and nose a second later.

"Ebony _magazine_?" Santana crowed a second later, obviously not caring to keep quiet.

Quinn, bright red and tightlipped, shaking her head and making a point not to look at anyone, merely tightened her fist on her knee. Mercedes' face had disappeared in her can of soda.

"No, wait," the inconvenienced blonde suddenly spat out, hand slapping her phone off, "This shouldn't count. I mean, that's not a real person?"

Santana waved her hand in the air, still laughing. "_Ebony magazine_?" she repeated, "Q, you an' me _gots_ to have a convo about this idea you're goin' black for 'Cedes here."

Mercedes choked as Rachel and Tina let out nervous laughs, Sugar practically chortling as she let out a loud, "_Boom_!"

"Shut up, J-Lo." Quinn snatched her phone back. "Well?" she practically challenged.

Feeling oddly like she had to take charge of the goings-on before something happened that would wreck her bedroom, sensing the antagonism between Quinn and Santana, Rachel sat forward, her hand falling on Quinn's wrist. "Wait, Quinn, give me your phone."

"What would that do?"

Looking at Brittany, Rachel shrugged. "We're not going to get anywhere until Quinn goes ahead and prank calls _someone_, right? I just want to follow the letter of the law and make sure she's seeing the correct eighth person in her phonebook. _And_," she raised her voice, speaking over Santana, "I'm the least drunk, hmm?"

Santana studied her closely. "…Fine," she shrugged, throwing her hands up, "God knows you're too boring to lie about this."

Quinn's wrist jerked slightly in her grasp, but Rachel squeezed it lightly. Slipping her phone out of her grasp, she made the slightest of winks she could. Pulling up the screen to her face as she sat back, settling back lightly against Brittany, who snuggled into her shoulder, Rachel focused on the phone book. Keeping her face still, she almost exaggeratedly counted out eight as she scrolled through. _Perfect_. "…Eight."

Hitting the select button, she set the phone down. "Looks like you counted wrong after all, Quinn."

Quinn jerked. "What?"

But, "Hello?" Finn's curious voice picked up quickly.

Her eyes widening fractionally for a second, Quinn flicked them towards Rachel before a wide, almost instantly wrangled half-smile flitted across her face. _Him_? she seemed to mouth before Santana rolled her eyes and elbowed her, eliciting a toothy grimace. Keeping her grimace, Quinn shook her head. "Hi, Finn," she smiled sickeningly sweet.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah. Look, you busy?

"Uh… not really."

"Okay, great. Remember when we went to the basketball game for a date?"

There was a couple of seconds of static as everyone in the room kept quiet. "…Maybe?"

Looking exasperated, Quinn shook her head. "Well, whatever, listen. I got that shirt you caught for me?"

"Oh! Right. Yeah?"

"I want it back."

"What?" It was obvious Finn was confused.

"Yeah. You got it for me, but I don't have it. I want it back."

"Wha – "

But before Finn could finish his word, Santana was already bulldozing through. "Okay, no, no, _what_ the _fuck_, Q? _This _is your idea of a prank call?"

"_Santana_."

"Yeah, that's pretty weak," Brittany chimed in, nodding against Rachel's shoulder.

"Is that Brittany?" Finn added in the background.

Quinn huffed. "Well, _you _come up with something!" she spat out.

"Okay!" Smiling broadly, Brittany focused on the phone, shifting forward along Rachel's arm, "Finn?"

There was a couple of beats of silence before Finn's voice answered slowly, "Yes?"

"Wanna go out on a date this weekend?"

Rachel froze. Everyone's head snapped towards Brittany, but she ignored them, her lips curling up when she heard Finn splutter. "Great! Pick me up Sunday at eight!"

"That's not a prank call!" Tina burst out over Finn's hesitant yes, "Because you're actually going to go, aren't you?"

Straightening, looking at the other girl curiously, Brittany tilted her head to side. "So?" she asked innocently, "I know I'll be hungry."

"But you'll have _sex with him,_" Sugar added, Rachel glaring at her even as she knew what she said was probably correct.

"Yeah, that's not a _prank_!" Letting out a giant huff of air, Quinn snatched her phone up a second time, ending the call, "_What_?"

Santana shook her head. "He's a minute man."

"Brittany?" was all Rachel could muster. Staring at the blonde, pretending the cold feeling in her stomach was only because it was _Finn _and she still felt some kind of propriety over him, she hesitantly continued, "You're not _actually _going to go out with him, right?"

Meeting Rachel's eyes, blue eyes darkening, Brittany smiled. "Probably. Probably not. Who knows? I guess it depends on how tonight goes, huh?"


End file.
